Who am I?
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: Yukina wondering: Who she is. Who she likes. If that person likes her back....Yuri. Chapter 2 is up! Read and Review!
1. Who I am

Warning: Yuri, possible OOC, fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
Author's Note: Yukina rocks! She's so cute! And I don't know why, but I just love the BotanYukina pairing! ^_^  
  
OK! ONWARD!  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*~  
  
Yukina sat under at weeping willow at Genaki's temple. She didn't have any chores to do. So she decided to sit and read. She loved reading. She thought it was simply amazing that you could read stories about anything. Anything you could possibly imagine. What's more, you wouldn't even have to worry about what happens.....because it doesn't really happen. It's still nice to pretend, though. However, Yukina wasn't really reading at the moment. She stared blankly at the page full of words.   
  
  
  
She was lost in thought, thinking about a TV show she had recently watched at Kuwabara's house. It was a sort of interview with these two lesbian lovers. The host was asking them how they knew they were different, and how their love developed. The two women had said they knew they were different as they got older and hormones started kicking in. Yukina thought this was interesting, and started wondering how she knew what her sexuality was. Then was when she realized.....she wasn't sure. She was a koorime. From the Ice Palace. All koorime were female. She had not had many encounters with males. Also, she had always thought some females she saw were beautiful. In fact....she was beginning to think she was a lesbian.   
  
She had no attraction to any of the boys she met from the Ningenkai....but there was one girl who had caught her attention. A girl by the name of Botan. Botan was pretty, cheerful, happy, and creative. Always thinking positively. She was everything Yukina wanted in a best friend. Maybe....more than a friend. Yukina shook her head to free herself of the confusing thoughts. She would not be free of them for long, though.   
  
Botan was now running toward her, wearing her usual pink kimono. "Yukina-chan! Hello! I was bored, so I decided to come and see you!", Botan shouted happily. Yukina marked her page and sat her book aside. "Hello Botan. It's nice to see you", she said sweetly, a smile placed on her pinkish lips. Botan plopped down in the lush grass beside her and clasped her hands together. "So! You don't have anything to do?", she asked. Yukina smiled cutely,"No, Botan. I'm free for the afternoon." Yukina figeted, thinking of a way she could discuss her feelings with Botan. "Um...how do you feel about lesbians?", she asked, seemingly out of the blue. Botan jumped slightly, suddenly nervous. "I...err...well, I think that love is love and it has no boundaries!", she said intelligently. "So....how do you feel? Do you like boys? Or girls? Or both?", asked Yukina innocently. Botan looked at the ground, deep in thought, "I've never really thought about that before. But if I had to say....I think I like both girls and boys." Yukina felt hope swell in her heart. She decided to press to subject further. "Do you...like...any girls?", she asked timidly. "Yes, I do. I like one girl.", replied Botan. "Who is it?", Yukina asked, now inching closer to Botan. "Well.....she's....she's sitting right next to me...", Botan said akwardly.   
  
Yukina blushed furiously, putting her hand to her face. She could hardly believe it. The girl she was extremely infatuated with liked her back. Botan turned her head to look at Yukina. She noticed she was blushing, and got an idea of why Yukina had asked her those questions. "Yukina....do you like me?", she asked. Yukina nodded slowly. Botan smiled a true, happy smile, and pulled Yukina closer to her. "Do you mind if I kiss you?", Botan asked shyly. Yukina shook her head, and hurridly pressed her lips to the blue haired girl that was holding her. She wrapped her arms around Botan's neck, while the ferry girl tightened her grip around her waist. Botan slipped her tongue inside Yukina's partly opened mouth and the two girls were lost in a feeling like no other.   
  
Genkai watched this from her place in the temple, looking through a window. The old woman smiled and said, "So she's finally figured out who she is....Hiei will love to hear about this."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~  
  
How did ya like it??? My FIRST yuri fic! wow O.o Reviews, please! Flames will be used to light a fire for Yukina and Botan when it nighttime comes! ^_^ 


	2. Who we are

Chapter 2 of "Who am I?"  
  
'nother disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.....I almost did!....not really -_-  
  
'nother author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! Hope ya like this one, too ^_^  
  
OK! ONWARD! CHAAAAAARGE!!!  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~  
  
Yukina and Botan decided to go inside since it was getting late. It was almost 8:30 and they had been outside all evening. Talking, holding eachother, wondering what the others would say. When they cam in, they found Genkai waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, girls. It's nice to see you two have finally gotten together", she said politely. Yukina blushed and clutched Botan's arm tightly. "Genkai-sama, you were watching!?", the ferry girl exclaimed in embarrassment. Genkai nodded and said,"It's alright, dear. I don't have any ill feelings toward either of you. I invited Hiei and Kurama over to talk to you about this, though." Yukina was both happy and afraid to see her brother. She had figured out that she and Hiei were brother and sister about 4 months ago. They had grown closer since then. Yukina, Botan, and Genkai walked to the living room and there they found Hiei and Kurama sitting on the sofa....holding hands. Yukina widened her eyes at this sight and became unable to speak. Botan pulled her onto the love seat with her.   
  
Genkai stood in the middle of the room. "Hiei...as I said before, your sister has found love in the same way that you did. I only thought this would be an issue for you because of her lover being Botan.", Genkai said. Hiei looked at Botan with a small glare. Botan looked at Hiei with a small tremble. "Hn....it doesn't matter to me at all if you like other girls Yukina," Hiei said, his voice full of love and concern,"I like other men, so it doesn't bother me. And Botan....if you make her upset in any way, I'll make sure you won't have another chance to do it again." He said this last part with another glare at Botan. Yukina smiled happily and hugged Botan. "We had no idea that you and Hiei were a couple, Kurama", said Botan, once she was freed of Yukina's death hug. Kurama gave a slight laugh, and tightened his hand on Hiei's, saying,"You just weren't paying enough attention." Hiei 'hn'ed and scooted closer to his koi. Genkai smiled. "Yukina, Botan....you can't tell just anyone about your relationship. Remember that. Not everyone is as understanding as I am, the old woman said,"Tell only those you know you can trust to be alright with homosexuals." Botan looked at Yukina with a sad expression, and said, "That means you can't tell Yusuke or Kuwa-chan, koi." Hiei growled slightly at Botan's nickname for his sister, but let it slide.   
  
"Oh! And don't forget the lesbians only bars when you're older!", Kurama exclaimed, getting an 'are-you-out-of-your-mind' look from Hiei. Yukina and Botan giggled. Botan stood up and took her girlfriend into her arms. She lifted her up, and spun around quickly, the two girls laughing as Genkai, Kurama, and even Hiei smiled.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~  
  
The second chapter! I only just realized something....I cannot write stories more than 800 words at a time. T_T I need to work on that.   
  
REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER, KUDASAI~! ^_______^ Arigato minna-san! 


End file.
